Brooklyn, New York City (616)
Wikipedia) |Appearances = Age of Heroes Age of Heroes #02 (2010) Offices of Front Line Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #558 (2008) Spider-Man fights Freak and manages to have him snort a substance designed by Curt Connors. Inconscious, he forms another cocoon. The cocoon is picked by an Oscorp team posing as the Category:NYPD NYPD hazmat unit.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_558 Amazing Spider-Man #568 (2008) Office of Front Line. Peter proposes some pictures to Ben Urich and talks about the sweatshop. Sally Floyd connects that to an ongoing story she's on.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_568 Amazing Spider-Man #570 (2008) Office of Front Line. The Front Line team works on the sweatshop story.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_570 Amazing Spider-Man #575 (2008) Office of Front Line. Ben Urich gives an assignment to Peter Parker with Norah.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_575 Amazing Spider-Man #576 (2009) Office of Front Line. Ben Urich, Norah and Peter Parker talk about doing a stories on gangs.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_576 Amazing Spider-Man #580 (2009) Office of Front Line. Robbie Robertson asks Peter Parker how Aunt May is after the robbery.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_580 Amazing Spider-Man #590 (2009) Bill Hollister is really depressed. Carlie takes care of him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_590 Amazing Spider-Man #595 (2009) Office of Front Line. Peter wants to make a story about Norman Osborn but the rest of the editorial thinks it's irrealistic.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_595 Amazing Spider-Man #600 (2009) Office of Front Line. Peter Parker sells pictures to Ben Urich.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_600 Amazing Spider-Man #608 (2009) The Offices of Front Line. Peter Parker tries to sell photographs to Ben Urich. He's aggressed by Damon Ryder who mistakes him for Ben Reilly.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_608 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px; height: 183px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #617 (2010) Ben Urich offers a full-time job to Peter. Norah is excited about it.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_617 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 73px; height: 69px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #621 (2010) w:c:marvel:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) Mary Jane Watson's apartment. w:c:marvel:Harold Osborn (Earth-616) Harry asks w:c:marvel:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) MJ if he can crash on her couch for a couple of nights. w:c:marvel:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) Mary Jane Watson's apartment. w:c:marvel:Harold Osborn (Earth-616) Harry prepares breakfast for w:c:marvel:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) MJ.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_621 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px; height: 200px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #648 (2010) w:c:marvel:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) Mary Jane Watson's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #649 (2011) Biker bar near the East River Amazing Spider-Man #654.1 (2011) Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son #01 (2010) Offices of Front Line. Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son #02 (2010) Offices of Front Line. Avengers Academy Avengers Academy #08 (2011) The Hood's Safehouse Avengers / Invaders Avengers / Invaders #02 (2008) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 21px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) The Hood sends Scorcher, Living Laser, Griffin and Razorfist after Gauntlet and Tigra.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_25 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 109px; height: 183px;" } Black Widow: Deadly Origins Black Widow: Deadly Origins #02 (2010) Avengers Hideout. w:c:marvel:Barbara Morse (Earth-616) Bobby attacks w:c:marvel:Clinton Barton (Earth-616) Clint due to the Icepick protocol.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_2 Black Widow: Deadly Origins #03 (2010) Avengers Hideout. w:c:marvel:Natalia Romanova (Earth-616) Natasha arrives just in time to stop w:c:marvel:Barbara Morse (Earth-616) Bobby. Later, she meets w:c:marvel:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616) Bucky.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_3 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } Blade Blade #05 (2010) Blade fights Wolverine on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. He lets him go as he remembers Wolverine saved him years ago. Captain America Captain America #50 (2009) When he comes back from patrol, Captain America finds his friends and a surprise birthday party.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_5_50 Captain America: Reborn #06 (2010) Steve Rogers ponders on the vision of the future he experienced. He tells Sharon he want to seize the day.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Reborn_Vol_1_6 Captain America: Who Will Wield The Shield #01 (2010) Avengers hideout. Bucky and Steve Rogers ponder about who will be the new Captain America. Bucky and Black Widow go against escaped Ryker's Island, Bronx (616) Raft inmates as a "last hurrah". Steve Rogers follows them. After the fight, back in Brooklyn, Steve asks Bucky to be Captain America.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America:_Who_Will_Wield_the_Shield%3F_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" } Captain America #607 (2010) Brooklyn Bridge Bar. Captain America #609 (2010) James Barnes' apartment Captain America #610 (2010) Dark Reign Dark Reign: Hawkeye #02 (2010) When w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye arrives in the category:Roxxon Roxxon building PTSF is using as hideout, he discovers they're all already dead and he sees w:c:marvel:James Bourne (Earth-616) someone wearing a Bullseye costume.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Hawkeye #03 (2010) Falling from the PTSF H.Q., w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye crashes in a nearby store. Front Line. w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Ben Urich tells w:c:marvel:Joseph Robertson (Earth-616) Robbie about his investigation on PTSF.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_3 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } Dark Reign: Hawkeye #04 (2010) Front Line. w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Ben Urich gets mugged by his informer who tells him about w:c:marvel:Kingmaker (Earth-616) Kingmaker.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_4 Dark Reign: Hawkeye #05 (2010) Front Line. w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Ben Urich calls w:c:marvel:Joseph Robertson (Earth-616) Robbie Robertson.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_5 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #02 (2009) Brooklyn Psychiatric Hospital, the Redeemer's accolytes retell their origins and are ready to go after Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #03 (2009) The Redeemer decides to use plan B. He sends photographs to the City Hall, Manhattan (616) Mayor office.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: The Hood #03 (2009) White Fang tries to repair her equipment. She gets help from the Controller. In exchange, she must kill the Hood's family.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_Hood_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: The List: Amazing Spider-Man #01 (2009) The staff tries to find an angle for an article against Norman Osborn. Norah provides blueprints of a Category:Oscorp OSCORP building in Manhattan, New York City (616) Manhattan. They find something is missing and they believe it's a secret lab or a cache. Peter Parker calls Robbie Robertson about the video he stole from OSCORP.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 134px; height: 183px;" } Dark Reign: The List: Avengers #01 (2009) When seeing news of the Utopia, Pacific Ocean (616) Utopia creation and the incidents in Category:San Francisco 616 San Francisco between the X-Men and the Dark Avengers, Ronin decides to go and kill Norman Osborn. The other Avengers try to make him change his mind, but he's going anyway.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Avengers_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 480px; height: 183px;" } Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Lady Bullseye kills a judge and two cops.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Daredevil_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 237px; height: 190px;" } Deadpool Deadpool #019 (2010) Frontline Office. w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Peter shows up at work. w:c:marvel:Wade Wilson (Earth-616) Deadpool asks w:c:marvel:Joseph Robertson (Earth-616) Robbie to run an ad in the paper for him. w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Peter calls w:c:marvel:Joseph Robertson (Earth-616) Robbie to verify w:c:marvel:Wade Wilson (Earth-616) Deadpool's alibi.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Deadpool_Vol_2_19 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #022 (2007) Robbie Robertson's apartment. Robbie Robertson gets back home and tells his family he's been fired.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_22 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #023 (2007) Robbie Robertson's apartment. JJ Jameson comes to hire Robbie Robertson back.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_23 Hawkeye: Blind Spot Hawkeye: Blind Spot #02 (2011) Hawkeye: Blind Spot #03 (2011) Hawkeye & Mockingbird Hawkeye & Mockingbird #01 (2010) Hawkeye & Mockingbird #02 (2010) Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #127 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 142px; height: 182px;" } Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers #01 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Lockjaw_and_the_Pet_Avengers_Vol_1_1 Marvel Apes Marvel Apes: Grunt Line #01 (2009) Front Line office. Jane Potter shows Robbie Robertson pictures of category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. capturing Ape X. Robbie doesn't want to run a story for this.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Apes:_Grunt_Line_Special_Vol_1_1 Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #035 (2010) Ms Marvel Ms. Marvel #06 (2006) Wonder Man and Ms Marvel go to meet Araña. They abort a hold up at the restaurant in which she works.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_6 Ms. Marvel #013 (2007) Ms. Marvel #014 (2007) Ms. Marvel #018 (2007) New Avengers New Avengers #021 (2006) In his hideout, Captain America talks with Falcon. They need to start a resistance.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_21 New Avengers #048 (2009) Some heroes decide they need to continue fighting. Luke Cage and Jessica Jones tell them the baby has disappeared.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_48 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 78px; height: 185px;" } New Avengers #049 (2009) The New Avengers see the introduction of Osborn's Avengers on TV.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_49 New Avengers #050 (2009) The New Avengers react to Osborn's Avengers. When they come back after the fight against the Hood's gang, Ronin is so angry he goes on TV to denounce Osborn and his Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_50 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 182px; height: 186px;" } New Avengers #051 (2009) Carole Danvers sees Ronin's interview on the TV. The Avengers have a meeting: they decide Ronin is the team leader. Spider-Man unmasks. Dr Strange crashes in, beaten after the fight against the Hood in Dover, New Jersey (616) Dover.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_51 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 80px; height: 188px;" } New Avengers #052 (2009) Dr Strange relates his battle against the Hood. The Avengers decide to help him find the next candidate to the Sorcerer Supreme title, in Category:New Orleans 616 New Orleans.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_52 New Avengers #054 (2009) Back from Category:New Orleans 616 New Orleans when Clint Barton sees Osborn admitting on TV he was the Green Goblin but that now he's better, Clint decides the Avengers must kill him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_54 New Avengers #055 (2009) Back from a patrol, Captain America is disgusted by the mess in his home, now used as the Avengers hideout. Spider-Man asks Jessica to keep the hush on his real identity. The Avengers meets to talk about their next move when they're interrupted by the news of some hot action in Times Square, Manhattan (616) Times Square.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_55 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 48px; height: 186px;" } New Avengers #057 (2009) The New Avengers bring Luke Cage to the Night Nurse but they are tracked down by the Dark Avengers. http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_57 New Avengers #058 (2009) category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. takes Luke Cage prisoner. Iron Patriot tries to go after Ms Marvel but she escapes. Moonstone puts the Night Nurse under arrest. The Dark Avengers track the outlaw Avengers in the sewers but the good guys escape. In the Avengers Hideout they tell Jessica about Luke's capture. She flies to get him back but Ms Marvel stops her telling her they have a plan to get him back.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_58 New Avengers #059 (2010) The Avengers plan how to break Luke Cage out of category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_59 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 184px; height: 160px;" } New Avengers Annual #03 (2010) Bobbie wakes up and realises Clint is gone. Spider-Woman and Ms Marvel are informed of that and Ms Marvel rushes to the Avengers Tower, Manhattan (616) Avengers Tower but she stops when she sees the helicarrier and a large number of helicopters. They realize they need a plan. Jessica decides to help them. Osborn and the Avengers arrive outside the hideout. Osborn asks Sentry to destroy it. They inspect the ruins but find no one. Spider-Man arrives at the scene and realizes the hideout has been destroyed. category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. agents chase him but he escapes and goes to an underground hideout a block and a half away. The Avengers plan their next move and are shocked when Steve Rogers appear and tell them they need to change things in the world.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Annual_Vol_1_3 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 68px; height: 186px;" } New Avengers #061 (2010) w:c:marvel:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616) Bucky and w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Steve Rogers are watching the hideout ruins when they're attacked by the w:c:marvel:Arthur Parks (Earth-616) Living Laser and the w:c:marvel:Jackson Day (Earth-616) Corruptor. The w:c:marvel:Jackson Day (Earth-616) Corruptor takes control of w:c:marvel:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616) Bucky's mind who then shoots on w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Steve who manages to take the w:c:marvel:Jackson Day (Earth-616) Corruptor down and tries to leave with an unconscious w:c:marvel:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616) Bucky.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_61 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" } New Avengers #062 (2010) New Avengers #063 (2010) Peter Parker Peter Parker #02 (2010) Offices of Front Line Peter Parker #03 (2010) Front Line Newsroom Siege Siege #01 (2010) In the new Avengers' hideout, Steve Rogers sees the siege of Asgard, Broxton (616) Asgard on TV.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 Siege #02 (2010) w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Captain America prepares his troops. As they're about to leave, w:c:marvel:Nicholas Fury (Earth-616) Nick Fury tells w:c:marvel:Alexander Aaron (Earth-616) Phobos he won't come.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_2 Siege: Secret Warriors #01 (2010) War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) Offices of Front Line. Ben Urich learns of War Machine's friends actions.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:War_Machine_Vol_2_10 War Machine #011 (2009) Offices of Front Line. Robbie Robertson reacts to the news of War Machine's prosecution.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:War_Machine_Vol_2_11 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 99px; height: 183px;" } Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #07 (2010) Wolverine: Weapon X Wolverine: Weapon X #010 (2010) w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616) Wolverine helps w:c:marvel:Jessica Jones (Earth-616) Jessica and w:c:marvel:Luke Cage (Earth-616) Luke with the w:c:marvel:Danielle Cage (Earth-616) baby.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Wolverine:_Weapon_X_Vol_1_10 World War Hulks World War Hulks #01 (2010) }} Category:Brooklyn 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05